


Fear

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Not a very good piece..., This one has no smut, Triggers, Yaoi, but enjoy, but not really, but still mature, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: This is a modern say, mafia AU. Grisha Yeager is in a shit tonne of debts, and there's a twist. When Grisha learns that Levi, a gang leader, finds out about him, he immediately kills his mother.You guys can tell me what you guys think about this one....





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here is another one shot for all of you beautiful people! I hope you all enjoy it. :)

A thick, heavy silence filled the mostly empty room. The vicious and angry electricity coursed through the veins of the obviously scared gang members. Some of them were literally quaking in their dusty boots.

An unconscious figure lay haphazardly on the cold floor. It was a young boy of maybe eighteen or nineteen. He had soft brown hair that framed his face quite nicely. His sun kissed skin giving him an angelic look, and that slight smile on his face did nothing to contradict the physical description.

The boy looked quite precious, a delicate flower amongst all of the dangerous and deadly thorns surrounding him. He was someone who should be protected, kept away from the evils and miseries of their slowly dying world.

Levi watched the boy's breathing like a hawk that's on the move, silently stalking its prey from high up in the air. He licked his lips as he gazed at the beautiful boy lying practically lifeless at his feet.

He then turned his gaze to look at the stupid guards standing a respectable distance away from him. He glared at them.

“Can one of you shitheads tell me who this boy is?” He asked coldly. His voice was not raised, but the authority flooding the room from just the single command was enough for them to straighten up even more if it was possible. 

A brave, or maybe idiotic, man stepped up and cleared his throat, indicating that he was going to speak up for the rest of them.

“As you have instructed us, Heichou, we have pursued Dr Grisha Yeager. We have followed him to his home in the middle class regions in Shiganshina. Unfortunately, by the time we broke in, the bastard had already killed his wife, Carla Yeager, as well as himself.”

Levi sighed and pulled out a gun that was resting on the rim of his pants. He pointed it at the man who had spoken out so irritatingly, and pulled the trigger.

A loud band, a choke, a dull thud and a few whimpers were the only things that could be heard in the few seconds that followed, though none of the petrified men even attempted to break the even thicker silence. They were all too afraid to get in the spotlight in fear of being a target for their fiercest leader, Levi Ackerman.

“That all good and well,” Levi’s bored tone cut through the silence like a sharp dagger dragging through flesh and bone. “But you shitheads still have yet to answer my fucking question; Who. Is. This. Brat?” He spat out as he blew out the slight smoke that rose up through the barrel and out the muzzle, creating a terrifyingly psychotic image of a person who can kill anyone at any moment, which he could.

“His name is Eren Yeager.” 

Levi snapped his head in the direction of the voice that boldly spoke out of turn. It was a tall, blonde man with a slight mustache. Ah yes, Levi thought. It was Mike.

“Oh? Tell me more.” He spoke in his usual bored tone, but he was internally jumping in excitement for some reason. He couldn't tell whether he liked the feeling or not, but he sure as hell wanted it to stop.

The blonde man nodded his head slowly and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Eren here is the now late doctors son. Last night when we broke in and saw the mess, we found a letter. It contained a note to his son, telling him about the stuff he was doing and the people that he kept in contact with. He also explained that Eren here will be used to pay off all of the debts that the doctor had with us and any other gang that the doctor had associated himself with.” The blonde spoke clearly and waited a few moments more and waited to see if he was allowed to continue.

Levi nodded, and though he didn't show it, he eagerly waited for more information. Mike nodded his head in return and continued the report.

“It was not long after, we had discovered that Eren was not at home, and that the doctor had wanted Eren to come home to the scene that we had found. So, we waited for a few hours until the boy did come back. One of our men had been waiting just behind the front door to knock the boy out when he entered the house. Once the boy was knocked out, we used chloroform on him to make sure that he didn't wake up until we got back here with him.” The blonde man concluded.

Levi hummed and nodded his head as he looked back at the boy and once again marveled at how beautiful and angelic the boy looked. But then he frowned when he noticed a slightly darkening bruise on the side of the beautiful boy's head. 

“Oh? And who would that man be? The one who had knocked this brat out?” He nearly growled out, but he managed to just barely reign in his emotions. He did not want to appear threatening to the person who had dared to mar the beautiful skin that the boy possessed.

Then a random man from the back of the group had hesitantly stepped up, knowing the consequences will be much more worse if he didn't speak up.

Levi looked at the man with a bored expression on his face. He barely took note of the fact that the man, no boy's, face was covered in semi dark freckles.   
“What's your name, Brat?” He asked slowly, as if he was talking to a very young child that has yet to learn the difference between right and wrong decisions.

“M-Marco…” The boy cleared his throat. “Marco Bodt, sir.” He said in a hopeful tone, hopeful that the bigger man will not hurt him if he showed confidence and competence. But oh boy, was he completely wrong.

Without any sort of warning, Levi once again pulled out his gun and fired a shot at the unsuspecting boy. Gasps filled the room as another dull thud echoed throughout the room.

Levi again, blew out the slight smoke that creeped out of the muzzle of the gun. He smirked viciously as he glared at the rest of the men standing around with opened, gaping mouths.

“Well shitheads, storytime is over. Take these bodies and get the fuck out of my office. I don't want to see any of you for the next few days.” Levi stated evenly and watched as the men slowly got out of their shock and quickly went to grab the bodies without getting the floor dirty or messed. Well, it didn't matter either way. He was going to sterile his office anyway.

Levi watched them drag the two lifeless bodies away, and when one of them had tried to take the boy's body away, he snarled at the person. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

The man cowered and winced at the harsh tone that was directed at him and he backed away slightly, keeping his gaze downward.

“Sir, you said to take the bodies with us…” The man whispered in a weak voice which showed his complete fear of the intimidating man glaring at him.

“I meant the dead bodies, you shithead. Now leave the boy here with me and ‘kindly’ get the fuck out of my sight.” Levi hissed at the annoying man and watched in satisfaction as he ran away like the demon was chasing after him. Which might have been the case, all things considered.

Levi let himself sigh softly when his office was cleared of unwanted people. He then looked back down at the still slumbering boy. He bent down and gently picked up the boy. He almost growled in anger when he felt just how light the boy was, practically weightless!

For a long time, he knew that the foolish doctor had a son who he mistreated from time to time when his wife was not around. But he didn't think that the son would be this Angel that he was currently holding on his arms.

His gaze was soft as he let his eyes wander all over the young boy's angelic face. Apart from the disgusting bruise on the side of the boy's head, his face was flawless, no pimples or blemishes on sight. Youth was clearly on his side.

Levi carried the boy bridal style and he left his office, not caring about the useless paperwork that was left untouched. That could wait for another time when he was not busy admiring the sweet boy in his arms.

Levi took Eren to his personal bathroom where he proceeded to properly clean and dress the boy as well his wounds.

He felt disgusted at himself when he saw the kinds of wounds on the boy, as he undressed him. He should have stopped that bastard from hurting his only son when he had the chance. But now it was too late to rectify it. But he could take care of the beautiful boy himself. He knew nothing about looking after young boys like Eren, but he was willing to learn. After all, the boy was his now. He threw the boy's clothes away and placed the boy in the warm water in the tub and proceeded to clean him.

Despite the ugly wounds and scars on the boy's body, Eren still looked so beautiful. It was almost unnatural. But he loved it.

After cleaning the boy thoroughly, from head to toe, he let the boy soak in the water for a few minutes more as he left to go and find some clothes that will more or less fit the boy.

He walked into his room and quickly dug through his drawers, silently searching for what might fit the boy who was in his bathroom.

He searched for a while before he clicked his tongue and settled for a sweatpants and one of his muscle shirts. He folded the clothes neatly and walked back to the bathroom.

When he walked back into the bathroom, he was mildly surprised to see that the boy was stirring awake. Hm, the drugs must finally be wearing off of him. He thought and left the clothes on the counter by the sink. 

He then approached the boy and squatted down to the boy’s level and patiently waited for him to open his eyes. He will admit that he was too curious to see the boy's eyes for the first time. He wondered what colour they will be and if the boy's eyes would sparkle as brightly as he thought it would. 

After a few moments of waiting with a bated breath, he gasped softly when Eren’s eyes fluttered open to reveal a beautiful pair of eyes. He could hardly tell what colour they were, but he knew that they had the same shade and tone as the ocean. Some parts of his eyes looked blue, others looked green. And if he squinted enough, he would also see flecks of honey gold. They truly were breathtaking.

The moment was ruined when the boy shrieked a little and tried to scramble back in fear at the stranger in front of him. Levi himself panicked, and gripped onto the boy's forearms to keep him from possibly falling.

“Relax, you're fine Eren. I'm not going to hurt you.” Levi cooed at the frightened boy softly. He almost chuckled when the boy's eyes widened ever so slightly.

“W-Who… who are you? A-And how do you know my name?” Levi felt as if his body could melt on the spot. The boy's voice… Oh my God, it was so heavenly~. Levi thought as he slowly let the boy go.

“My name is Levi. As to how I know your name, well, that's my little secret.” He said in a mysterious, playful manner. He almost squealed when he saw the boy smile at him.

“L-Levi…” Eren tested his name. “I… Where am I?” The boy asked curiously and looked around, taking note of his surroundings as he curled up a bit into a ball.

Levi sighed softly and stood up, walking over to the clothes. “I will explain that later. But for now, I want you to rinse out and get dressed in these clothes.” He tapped the clothes for emphasis and walked to the door. But he stopped before he opened the door. He then looked back and pointed at the counter, the same one the clothes were sitting on. “The towels are in there. Take your time, and call me if you need help.” He said and walked out, closing the door softly.

He stood outside the bathroom and leaned against the wall as he silently waited for Eren to finish, which didn't take much time. Maybe about twenty to thirty minutes.

When the boy did come out, he smiled disarmingly to help calm the shy and hesitant look in the boy's eyes.

Levi held his hand out to the boy. “Come. I'll show you to our quarters.” He said softly and looked expectantly at the boy. Eren’s eyes widened again. “What do you mean by that? Our new quarters?” He asked and took a step back, not really trusting the stranger all that much. Levi sighed but kept his hand out to the boy. 

“Yes, our quarters. I will need to keep a constant eye on you to keep you safe from everyone else that lives here. I also don't trust those shitheads to try and do something to you. I know they will try something, so that's why I want to keep you close to me at all times.” He said smoothly and kept his face passive. He didn't want to reveal that he also wanted to gaze at the boy all the time.

He watched as Eren gulped and hesitantly took the outstretched hand into his own. Levi gripped the hand slightly in reassurance and lead the boy to his room, his new home.

The whole walk there, Eren kept his gaze down and jumped in fright every time he heard a sudden sound, almost as if he would zone in and out of his roaming thoughts.

When they reached the door to the bedroom, Levi opened it and let Eren walk in first. Eren did so and looked around curiously, taking in the lack of detail of the room.

Levi walked in after the boy and closed the door, locking it for extra privacy. It did not, however, escape his notice that Eren flinched when he heard the lock ‘click’ into place. He frowned but said nothing about it for the sake of the boy's own privacy.

“Take a seat please. I'll answer whatever questions you may have for me now.” Said Levi as he took a seat on a chair and Eren sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Firstly, where am I? And am I a hostage?” Eren started his onslaught of questions quickly. But Levi didn't mind. He, unlike most shitheads, understand that sometimes, people ask a lot of questions to hide how nervous they are. Eren, for example, was fiddling with the hem of his muscle shirt. This clearly indicated that Eren is nervous as hell.

“Right now, you are not a hostage. But I can't exactly let you go just yet. As for your first question, you are currently in an underground base on the outskirts of Shiganshina.” Levi said and sighed softly as he relaxed into the chair.

Eren gulped audibly at the answers that he was given, and he nodded his head in understanding. “O-Okay… So… why am I here? Was I kidnapped?”

Levi looked away, unable to meet those fear filled eyes as he thought of how to approach those questions.

“I… I guess you could say that you were kidnapped. Though it was not just a random pick and choose kidnap. You were kidnapped because of your father.” Levi almost said to himself, but he knew that Eren had heard him anyway.

“W-What…?” Eren whispered quietly in utter disbelief. What could his father have done to possibly get his only son kidnapped? He probably didn't even believe that it was true in the least.

Levi sighed and stood up from his seat on the chair and walked over to his desk where a slightly bloody note sat.

He carefully took it into his hands and walked back to his seat. He handed Eren the letter.

“This will come as a shock to you when you read it, but I want you to understand your situation.” He spoke softly as he got comfortable again.

As time ticked by, he silently watched Eren’s facial expression change every now and then. From sadness to something blank then back to sadness, then anger would pass through his eyes, making them look deadly. And then his face drastically changed into one of depression and utter sadness as he finished reading the letter.

He rested tested his radius’ on his knees as he hung his head in shame. “It's my fault…” Eren whispered after a while and Levi winced at how cracked and broken it sounded. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the slightly trembling boy, but he didn't. He didn't want to come off as a creep.

“No it's not Eren.” Said Levi firmly and got up from his seat on the wooden chair. He walked over to Eren and sat down right next to him, their thighs touching each other lightly.

“It's not your fault Eren. You didn't know that this would happen to either of your parents.” He whispered soothingly to his Eren and wrapped a loose arm around the boy's waist.

He heard Eren gasp softly at the comfort, and without warning, the boy dived into the male's chest, seeking out comfort as he started to cry in mourning.

He knew that Eren couldn't care less about what happened to his father that abused him, but Levi knew that Eren would be affected by the death of his mother.

Levi rubbed circles around the boy's back as he comforted him in the only way he knew; To sing a soft lullaby until he falls asleep.

And after a moment, Eren had cried his heart out and has fallen asleep on Levi’s shirt.

Levi kissed the boy's forehead and lied down with the boy, holding his close.

“I'll always be here for you, my little Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened... And I don't know where I came up with this idea. It just came to me randomly... Anyway, I just want to say thank you to everyone for their lovely comments and tbe semi large number of kudos that was left for all of my works. I love you guys so much! And I hope that all of you will continue to support me and my works. :)


End file.
